Xiao Sect
Xiao Sect (萧宗) is one of the Four Major Sects in the Blue Wind Empire. It is one of the strongest entities in the empire. It is located in the southwestern area of the empire, near the Sorrowsouth Moutain and the Southsky River. The Xiao Sect uses a Sky Hawk as their logo. Clothes They use silver eagle patterns onto the shoulders of the clothes they wear. History The Xiao Sect is one of the first major enemies of Yun Che. It started out when Xiao Kuangyun went to the Xiao Clan to take a talented disciple back to the Xiao Sect. He was a degenerate womanizer and tried to get with Xia Qingyue and Xiao Lingxi. His lecherous scheme and machinations caused Yun Che to be expelled form the Xiao Clan and Xiao Lingxi and Xiao Lie to be locked up for 15 years by the Xiao Clan. The Xiao Sect branch sect in New Moon City wanted to kill Yun Che after he crippled Xiao Luocheng during a match. Xiao Luocheng was branch sect's young master and also the most talented youth in New Moon City but he had a sinister and jealous personality and sought to destroy Yun Che who was also a rising talent. The branch sect lost their entire treasury to Yun Che's swindling. Members of the Main Sect Grand Sect Master * Xiao Wuqing - Xiao Wuyi's brother Grand Elder * Xiao Wuyi Sect Master * Xiao Juetian Elders * Xiao Boyun - Sword Sect's Chief Elder * Xiao Zheng - Previous law enforce elder. His son is responsible for the Xiao Clan * Xiao Wuji - Medicinal Sect Great Elder Disciples * Xiao Kuangfeng - Eldest son of Xiao Juetian * Xiao Kuangyu - 2nd son of Xiao Juetian * Xiao Kuanglei - 3rd son of Xiao Juetian. 20 years old, 9th level Spirit Profound * Xiao Kuangyun - Youngest son and only child from his official wife * Xiao Zhen - Youngest son of Xiao Boyun. 20 years old, 9th level Spirit Profound. * Xiao Nan - Oldest grandson of Xiao Wuji. 18 years old, 6th level Spirit Profound Servants * Xiao Moshan - Butler that watches over Xiao Kuangyun * Xiao Ba * Xiao Jiu Others * Xiao Bieli - Abandoned by the Xiao Sect for poor aptitude; formed the Xiao Clan; father is Xiao Zheng Branch Sect The Xiao branch sect is one of seven major sects in New Moon City. The actual location of the sect is at South Moon Mountain. The entire mountain belonged to the sect. It has its own management and leadership. Branch Sect Members * Xiao Luocheng - Young master * Xiao Tiannan - Branch leader * Xiao Zaihe * Xiao Baicao - Medicine Hall head elder Profound Arts and Skills * Extreme Wind Slash - Creates a wind storm with the silhouette of several swords that slices towards the opponent. * Heavenly Eagle Art - User gains a large boost in speed * Heavenly Eagle Limitless Strike - Aerial attack with the silhouette of an eagle. * Fleeting Strike - Strongest move * Eagle Mark - Used to track down anything that has been previously marked by it. Weapons * Heaven Decimating Orb * Heaven Decimating Bomb Category:Sect Category:Blue Wind Empire Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Xiao Sect